


Cactus

by BorderJ95



Category: Vlog - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash, YouTube, cactus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorderJ95/pseuds/BorderJ95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know about the cactus, right? Well, here's my version of those events :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find any Oli/Joe fanfictions :(  
> So I wrote a few of my own :D

It was a sunny day in LA and there was not a cloud in the sky. The two British YouTubers walked down the pavement, one casually vlogging while the other strides ahead.

Joe smirks as he spots the base of most of his jokes for the past few days again. “Oli…” he says jokingly.

“Before you bloody ask mate, I’m not eating it,” Oli replies. He continues walking without looking back at Joe, seemingly knowing what he was going to say. “Come on mate…” Joe grins.

“No.”

“Come on, you know you want to…”

“No, I’ll get ill from it!” Oli protests.

“No! If anything- have you seen Desperate Dan? I’m sure he eats it!” Joe tells him.

“I’m not eating a bloody cactus, Joe!”

Joe turns off his camera and catches up with Oli, still grinning like an idiot. “I actually heard that they sell cactus that you can eat! It won’t hurt you at all!”

Oli briefly looks over at him. “I’d probably eat that.”

Joe’s grin widens.

 

****

 

“Hey, Oli…”

“No. I am not eating a cactus.”

“Come oooooonnnnnn!”

 

****

 

“Oli-“

“No.”

 

****

 

It’s the second to last day in the house and Joe and Oli have both gone out for a walk. For once Joe hasn’t got his vlogging camera out and is completely silent.

“Oi, mate. What’s wrong?” Oli asks concern evident in his voice.

Joe looks up at him and there’s a mischievous glint in his eye. “Oh, nothing…” he grins. Oli sighs irritably. Of course, the ONE time he’s silent it’s because he’s planning something. Probably another prank- with HIM as the target. Again.

“Mate, I swear if you prank me I’ll-“

“Don’t worry Oli! I’m not gonna prank you! It’s… something else…” Joe trails off and suddenly stops in his tracks.

Oli stops as well. “What?” he asks.

Joe turns towards him. “There’s… there’s something I need to tell you…”

Oli waits for him to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Joe looks down at his feet.

"Well, you see Oli, as of late I..." 

Oli stays silent, unsure if what Joe was going on about.

Joe cleared his throat. "How- how about we do this back at the house? It's quite- it's quite crowded here and I want- need to tell you this in private." 

Oli nods and allows Joe to lead the way. The walk back was a silent one. Joe was clearly worrying about something- probably what he was going to say to Oli- and Oli was curious as to what Joe was going to say or do...

Before they entered the house a thought occurred to Oli. "Is this something for your main channel video? I swear to god if you're gonna prank me or better yet if there's a bloody cactus in there-"

Joe cuts Oli off with a laugh. "Wow! That's a great idea! Ah, now I can't ever do that... Is there a chance that you'd some how suffer memory loss and forget that you thought of that? No? Didn't think so," Joe trails off with a smile. He and Oli are now grinning at each other.

After a moment Oli's eyes flicker to the front door. "Do you wanna do this here or do you still wanna talk in private?"

Joe starts. "Oh, yeah, right. Uh, private would be ideal."

Oli nods and they both enter the LA house. Joe makes his way to his room and expects Oli to just follow his up the stairs- which he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. It's 3:26 am where I am and I just felt like adding to this story  
> 8-)  
> Thank you to everyone who has read or is currently reading this story, it really does mean a lot to me.  
> Feel free to comment and suggest ideas for upcoming chapters. How long should I wait for the confessio- I mean the totally non-Joeli happenings....  
> Yeah, totally. That's what I meant... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading!
> 
> I might add more to this, wouldn't want to keep you all in suspense ;)  
> Then again... Maybe I do...
> 
> Please comment if you want more XD


End file.
